Rocky Mile: Serena's Nightmare
by Lerixia
Summary: Jake's back and he is haunting Serena by her dreams. It may cause Serena's death...This story follows, Rocky Mile. This time, it is much scarier and more terrifying!
1. He's Back

It's placed in Crystal Tokyo, Rini is 10 years old and everything is perfect until Jake returns. He gives Serena horrifying nightmares which Serena can't escape. It may cause Serena's death…

* * *

He's Back

* * *

"Hello?" Serena's voice echoed through the empty hallway. It was dark. It frightened her terribly. She trembled as she walked through. There was nothing there except for Serena herself. A sudden shadow ran past Serena.

"Who's there!" she asked. Jake appeared with a 12 inch knife. Serena screamed for her life.

* * *

"Serena, Serena, wake up!" Endymion was worried about his wife. She had been screaming and kicking all night. Serenity shot out of bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Endymion.

"Jake, he's back. I don't know how it is possible! I'm sure I killed him!" cried Serenity.

"Jake? You mean the guy who tried to murder you?"

"Of course, do you know any other Jake who would haunt me like that?" Serenity's voice sounded dangerous, yet scared. She started to cry, "What if he does come back Darien?"

"I'll take care of it." Endymion or Darien was getting serious. He knew how Serena felt.

Everyone was having their breakfast, everyone except for the queen. Rei was getting worried. Serena had never been late for breakfast, well only a couple of minutes but not half an hour.

"Where's mum?" asked Rini. She was also worried. Her mother was clumsy but never this clumsy.

"Your mother is having a bit of trouble Rini," replied Darien.

"What sort of trouble?" Rini was more worried than ever.

"There's a guy named Jake who attempted to kill her about a thousand years ago. Serena is afraid that he is back, getting his revenge," Rini started to shake, "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

"Hey, I'm not going to miss out the fun!" started Rei.

"Count me in!" continued Ami.

"And us too!" shouted Lita and Mina. Darien smiled. The scouts cared so much about his wife Darien will do anything to owe them back.

"Help," The voice came from the hallway. It sounded familiar.

"Serenity!" yelled out Darien. He ran to Serena and found her lying on the floor with a 10 inch knife in her back.

"Darien, he's back and he's here, in Crystal Tokyo," Serena's voice was weak, so weak, you could barely hear it.

"Mum." Rini's voice trembled in fear.

"Rini, don't worry, I'll be fine. Take care of yourself." With that Serena fell unconscious.

"Serena's losing blood! Get a doctor, quick!" shouted Darien. Tears dripped onto Serena's face. Darien wiped the tears away. He cradled his wife in his arms.

* * *

Please review! Sorry about the name changing, I couldn't help it. All well, I hope you liked this chapter. A totally new season of Rocky Mile. 


	2. Serena's Death?

* * *

Once again, I am sorry for the name changing in the first chapter. I hope you'll understand this chapter a bit more.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_My home, I just wish to rebuild this kingdom and run away from Jake. The moon seems so peaceful. Jake, his name brings me nightmares all the time, just one word about him, I'll go crazy. _

"_Serenity or Serena, I'm glad you came."_

"_Mum!" asked the princess. Queen Serenity nodded._

"_I'm aware of this person, Jake."_

"_Please, don't say his name."_

"_Very well than, I came to tell you the dangers you will be facing soon. You will also be on your own." Serena gulped and started to tremble._

"_What will I do?" asked the frightened princess._

"_You must do this yourself." Queen Serenity disappeared and Jake took his spot._

"_Welcome to hell!" _

"_What do you want Jake?"_

"_I like to play around."_

"_You what?" shouted Serena._

"_Listen you brat, don't play around with me or you will die slowly," said Jake slyly. Serena froze._

"_Leave me alone!" yelled Serena. Her royal dress faded onto her body. Serena's crystal and crescent moon wand also appeared. She stuck the crystal onto the wand._

"_Leave or die."_

"_Please! You can't even injure me!"_

"_Well guess what, I'm ready to do that now! Cosmic Moon, Power!" A blast of bright, pink light headed towards Jake. He screamed. The power of the crystal and the wand together was strong, terribly strong._

"_You...will pay...for...that!" said Jake weakly, "I'll see you soon Serenity!"

* * *

_

Serena shot out of bed. There were roses, teddy bears, get well cards and gifts surrounding her.

"Are you sure she's okay?" asked a voice outside her room.

"I'm sure," said another voice. Footsteps were heard. Serena started shaking. Darien came in.

"You're alive Serena!"

"Well, yes."

"What happened to you back then?"

"Back when?" asked Serena puzzled.

"I found you covered in blood with a 10 inch knife in your back. How did that happen?"

"Hmmm. No! I can't remember anything except a shadow came and knocked me out in a way."

"Must've been Jake. I think he knocked you out 90 so you won't scream or anything," explained Darien. Serena collapsed, "Serena, are you okay?"

"Help," whispered Serena and she went out.

"Someone help. Anyone!" shouted Darien.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was pretty hard to write but it's through now.

Please review!

* * *


	3. A Broken Heart

* * *

A Broken Heart

* * *

_Serena opened her eyes. She saw Darien lying on the floor._

"_Darien!" she began to cry, "Why?"_

"_He will live if you do something for me," said a voice._

"_Jake!" said Serena as she jumped, "You said you didn't want anything. Why now!" asked Serena furiously._

"_I changed my mind. It is fun mucking around with your life." Jake laughed evilly, "I want, you!" Serena gasped in his request. _

"_And you will let my family go, right?"_

"_Of course but I will take you away as well." _

_She had no choice. Serena wanted her family to be safe._

"_Don't do it Serena," mumbled Darien._

"_Darien! Please be okay."_

"_I'll be okay. This is a dream. Please don't leave us, we need you."_

"_I have to Darien. It is the only way to get rid of Jake." Darien sighed._

"_Please don't do it." Darien disappeared._

"_Darien, don't leave me here."_

"_Looks like you have no choice now. If you don't follow my request, your friends and family will die!" Tears streamed down Serena's rosing cheeks._

"_I'll do anything, just don't hurt my family."_

"_Follow me…"

* * *

_

Serena started to fade away. Darien was sitting right next to her. Doctors were surrounding the blonde's bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Darien.

"It seems that her majesty is being taken to a different place," replied a doctor. The doors suddenly burst open. It was the scouts.

"Is anything wrong?" they all asked.

"They say that Serena is been taken to a different place."

"Oh no, she's gone!" cried a doctor. Darien stood up.

"What, now?" He looked up Serena's bed. She was defiantly gone. Darien was shocked to see his wife disappeared into thin air, it's impossible.

* * *

"Where am I?" asked a weak blonde.

"Welcome to your new home Serenity."

"Jake, I swear I will kill you!"

"Ohhh, that will be interesting but you better not!" asked Jake.

"One thing I need to ask you something, did you leave my family and friends go?"

"Your loved ones are safe from this day on except if you try and do something stupid."

"Okay, I won't do anything stupid."

* * *

Time past and Serena was Jake's personal servant. Every time Serena was alone, she would run to a nearby lake and cry there. She looked into the lake many times and saw a reflection of her family. She saw Darien most of the time. One day, he came with a message.

"Serena! I'm very disappointed with you! You left without a trace. Goodbye, forever!"

"Darien, why?" Serena cried harder. She didn't want her husband to be upset for doing she thinks is good for the family. A reflection of Rini came up.

"I hate you mum! You're the worst mother ever!" shouted the reflection and she disappeared.

"Not you Rini!" The scouts came up.

"Hello moon brat!" they shouted. Serena was shocked to see their strange behaviour, "I never want to see you again! I couldn't believe you just left us with no queen! We all hate you!"

"No, no!" she screamed. The scouts laughed then disappeared.

Lurking behind the trees stood Jake making holograms of Serena's loved ones to break the woman's heart. He laughed into his mind. He loved this; he loved to torture the blonde.

* * *

While in Tokyo, Darien was sitting on his bed, really upset that his wife had disappeared. He suddenly felt pain shooting through his body.

"Serena," he whispered.

_Darien,_ whispered a voice, _Help me. I need to know something, Do you love me?

* * *

_

You like it? Please review!

* * *


	4. Live or Die

* * *

Live or Die

* * *

"Of course I love you! You and Rini are my one and only loves!" replied Darien. 

_If you do love me that much, you will be able to find me. I may be dead or maybe not. Jake is causing this. I'm his personal slave until you find me…_

"Serena, I'll find you but tell me where you are?" There was no reply.

_It might be a quest, there is no other thing it could be_, thought Darien.

"Scouts, come with me! We need to find Serena!" ordered the king.

"Daddy, may I come too?" asked young Rini.

"No, you will get hurt."

"I advise you to take Rini. She may beneeded soon," Luna said.

"That is correct your majesty. You must take Rini with you." Artemis came out behind Luna. Diana followed her father.

"Do you know anything about this Luna?"

"A lot, it's a second quest to see if your love is true after all these years. Serena had been seeing horrifying holograms made be Jake. You must go now your majesty. Now!" shouted Luna. Darien nodded and ran off.

* * *

"What do you want me to do now Jake?" asked Serena. She worn rags just like in the fairytale, Cinderella but she worked harder. 

"You may have a rest now sweet."

"Don't call me that!" Serena was angry and stormed out of the cave which was where Jake took Serena so nobody could find her.

Serena ran to the lake. She felt her energy streaming out of her as shesent a message to Darien.

Tuxedo Maskran across rough terrains with the scouts. Rini or Super Sailor Mini Moon leapt all over the place.He heard a familiar voice.

_You are close Darien. Don't get too angry, he will kill us all. I'll help you on your quest._

"Please tell me something I need to know Serena."

_I mustn't. Jake will find out and kill me in the most horrible way. Please be careful of what you do._

"Okay, I'll do my best. Mini Moon, do you see anything?"

"Only a cave and a lake Dad!" replied Mini Moon.

"Don't call me that otherwise it will destroy our secret."

They were close, really close. Tuxedo Mask was happy to help his wife and get rid of Jake for once and for all. A hologram of Jake suddenly appeared.

"Hello friends and family of Serenity. I'm glad you came. See here, I have Serena, ready to be killed if you come any closer," Serena was being held by Jake with the same 10 inch knife that was stuck in her back. She was able to break free for a second.

"Don't worry about me. Look after Crystal Tokyo, that's all I want, please!" begged Serena.

"I'm not letting you die Serena!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. He went closer. The knife began to sink into Serena's skin. She cried out in pain.

"Serena!"

"Don't come any closer or she will die!" ordered Jake, "Go, or let her die."

* * *

Like it? I liked it as well. I'm having trouble with writing the story, A What! It's pretty hard to write. Happy Reading!

* * *


	5. The Challenge

* * *

The Challenge

* * *

Tuxedo Mask was furious. All he wanted was his wife back to him.

"Give her back you freak!" yelled Mini Moon.

"Do you want her back, fight her back!" Mask was stunned. He had to fight her back?

"What will happen if I lose?" asked Mask angrily.

"Both you and Serena will die!" replied Jake. He sank the knife deeper into Serena's skin for no reason. Mask frowned at Serena screamed again.

"I accept the challenge, but you have to promise to give back Serena alive."

"No, she will either be dead or alive, it depends, you must save her after you win the fight!" shouted Jake.

"Tuxedo Mask, please save our queen," pleaded Mars.

"Save mummy," said Mini Moon. Mask ran to Jake's hologram and was taken away.

* * *

Mask woke up. He found himself lying on the floor. Serena was next to him, tied up and a chair with a piece of cloth covering her mouth.

"It starts in 2 minutes. In that time you must prepare. If you need, there are weapons in the corner over there." Mask stood and ran to the corner. He found many weapons, knives, bows and arrows and every weapon possible. He only took some sharp pointed roses, a better cane and a long sword.

"Times up lover-boy!" Tuxedo Mask came running out with his weapons.

"Nice choice," says Jake. He quickly took a knife out and aimed for Mask.

_He's quick!_ thought Tuxedo Mask. He quickly dodged the attack and threw a couple of roses. Jake was badly cut. Mask took out his sword.

"Looks like you're not so bad at this," said Jake, "Try this for size!" he ran to Darien. The knife was sharp and was aiming for Tuxedo Mask. He wasn't able to move. He was scared. Jake was smart, quick and confident.

Serena was struggling to get out of her little prison. The ropes loosened and Serena was free. She ran between Mask and Jake.

"Serena!" screamed Tuxedo Mask. Serena was lying on the floor with blood surrounding her. She was losing blood.

"Save yourself, the palace needs a king, run!" Serena whispered. Darien's eyes widened. His wife was dying. There was no doctor or anything to help the dying queen. Darien walked towards to pick the blonde up. Jake stopped him.

"You must win this fight before you could touch this lady." Jake kicked Mask away from the blonde.

"I will kill you!" screamed Mask. He ran to Jake with his knife aiming for Jake's chest. Jake just grinned. Darien was getting close. Jake leapt away but was too late. The knife just hit his chest. He screamed in pain.

"You win this time but I'll be back!" Jake dissolved into ashes. Mask retransformed and sighed in relief. He lifted his head remembering of Serena's problem.

"Serena!" She was nearly out of blood. She groaned as Darien picked her up.

"Daddy?" asked a faint voice, "Daddy, are you there? Is mummy ok?" Mini Moon walked towards the stone arena.

"Daddy!" cried Mini Moon, "Mummy! What's wrong with her?"

"She'll be okay if she isn't out of blood."

"Tuxedo Mask is the queen okay?" asked another faint voice. Sailor Mercury appeared.

"I don't know for sure. She is losing a lot of blood."

"Luckily I have a first aid kit here. Where is the wound?"

"Just here in her stomach." Mercury went to work straight away.

"She may not make it. She has lost about 95 of her blood," announced Mercury.

"This is terribly bad. We need to get her home now!" ordered Darien.

* * *

Serena sat up, "Where am I?"

"Hello your majesty," said a doctor.

"What happened? I can't remember anything," said Serena, still a bit dizzy.

"You've lost 95 of your blood 2 months ago. You're lucky that you didn't die since your blood type is quite rare. It took us about 2 weeks to find some," replied the doctor.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" asked a familiar voice.

"Of course, she's awake right now." Two figures came into the room.. The male looked around.

"Serena, you're awake! Thank god you're alive!" exclaimed Darien with Rini following behind him.

"What happened 2 months ago?" asked Serena.

"You were going to die so I had to challenge Jake in a fight. I won of course but you were badly stabbed in the stomach and it took quite a while for the doctors to find the exact same blood type as yours. It took you 2 months to recover," explained Darien.

"Mummy, I'm so happy you're awake. You worried me so much, I wasn't able to sleep!" announced Rini. Serena giggled.

"I missed you too even though I was far away." Serena kissed Rini on the forehead then kissed Darien.

* * *

Did you like it? There will be another story about Jake and Serena coming soon. I hope you will also enjoy that story too but first I need to finish off another story.

Please review guys!

* * *


End file.
